


The Wicked and Divine

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, No Beta, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: A deep sea fisher and a barista meet at a coffee shop. The rest is history.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 156
Kudos: 173





	1. June 13, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, her rough hands and strength were useful for something other than sailing. Jaime moaned through the gag Brienne placed in his mouth when she secured the final knot. He’s beautiful tied up in the intricate rope design, like a siren caught in her net.

With arms and legs bound, he couldn’t move much, but his cock stood proud and indecent. Perhaps now was the time for whispering dirty words into his ear, when he was helpless and at the edge of desperation. No, Brienne wasn’t good with words. She was a woman of actions.

His emerald eyes were almost black with desire — pleading, wanting. Jaime always wanted.

The hunger Brienne felt for this man was dizzying. To have him here, completely under surrender, made her cunt ache in ways it never had. It felt like fire in her veins.

She stroked his cock with her large hands, for once not caring that they were calloused and unfeminine. Jaime’s sigh of pleasure would be a sound not soon forgotten.


	2. April 2, 2020

Two weeks after starting at Haricots Magiques Jaime was awestruck by a woman. Long, long, _long_ legs and muscular arms brought a faint blush to his golden face. She was easily taller than 6 feet, with shoulders wider than his and freckles absolutely _everywhere_. They even dotted her large hands. The thought of being touched by those sent a shock of desire down Jaime’s spine.

“Small Americano, extra shot of espresso, please,” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

“Sure thing,” he smiled. “Can I have a name for the order?”

“Brienne.”

“ _Brienne_.” The name felt natural on his tongue. “I’m Jaime.”

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and briskly walked to the end of the counter to wait for her drink. Without shame, Jaime watched her leave, admiring her ass as it subtlety swayed with her hips. When he gave the tall woman her drink, their fingers brushed against each other, and she blushed a deep pink.

“Hope I see you around, Brienne,” he said with his most charming smile.

With a critical glare, she left the shop. Giddiness bubbled within Jaime along with the hope of her return to the coffee shop.


	3. June 20, 2020

“I’ve never done something like this,” Brienne whispered.

“That’s all right,” Jaime replied, kissing her cheek softy. “I want to do this with you.”

Her heart dipped at the sweet gesture as the steady tide of arousal began to build deep within her. It’s never been like this. Brienne was not a woman made for sweetness, yet Jaime made her feel like the heroine of a romance novel.

Taking the metal toy in hand, she was surprised by its heft.

“The smaller end is for me,” he said, voice dipping low. “The larger one is for G-spot stimulation. We can try that out next if you want.”

Blushing, Brienne nodded in agreement.

“Can you?” Jaime asked huskily, pointing to the silk rope on his nightstand.

“ _Yes_.”

The bright red of the rope against his tan skin and golden chest hair pleased Brienne. Securing the harness and arm cuffs, her hands glided over the taut peak of his nipples, down his defined abdomen – his body hair scratching pleasantly against her palms.

Sighing in appreciation, Jaime lifted his hips, exposing himself. She fucked him with one finger, and then two. A string of unintelligible curses and phrases left his lips as she worked.

“This is why I gag you,” she mused playfully, but Jaime’s pleading only became louder.

Soon the curved wand was inside the barista instead of Brienne’s fingers, the hard steel massaging his prostate. When he came, she licked the seed off his stomach.


	4. April 4, 2020

Brienne has read the same paragraph of her novel six times now. With a sigh, she put down the paperback and glared at the handsome man sweeping around her table.

“Interesting book?” Jaime quipped.

“What are you _doing_?” she hissed.

“Cleaning,” he said with a lighthearted chuckle.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” she hummed skeptically.

“So, _Brienne_ , are you from around here? I’m a Westerlands transplant; I’ve only been here about a month, but Storm’s End already feels like home.”

After an awkward pause, she mumbled, “Tarth, born and raised.”

“Ah, the Sapphire Isle – fitting.”

Puzzled, she cocked an eyebrow. Jaime smiled, and it was so beautiful Brienne couldn’t help but return it, crooked teeth and all.

“Your eyes.”


	5. June 15, 2020

Hot water rained down on both of them as Jaime slowly dropped to his knees. How they managed to both fit into his shower, Brienne will never know.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, voice thick with desire. “Brienne, please.”

She nodded, too shy to vocalize her consent. With a steady hand, she brought Jaime to her wet cunt. He sighed in happiness before tonguing her folds.

It was as if she were the Maiden and he a fervent worshiper at the altar – pleading, praying. The devotion carried her into a frenzied state of arousal. It was only Jaime, and his tongue, and her cunt – nothing else in the world mattered.

“You’re _so_ good,” she sighed, gripping his hair with both hands. Moaning, his hands slid from her hips to her muscled ass.

“Can I?” he asked, looking up at her with lust-darkened eyes.

She turned and spread her legs, chest pressing against the cold tile. Sensitive nipples tightening at the sudden temperature change, Brienne shivered in anticipation. The thrill of an act so risqué stayed with her for days.


	6. April 17, 2020

“What are all these people here for?” Brienne asked as Jaime handed her a small Americano, extra espresso.

“The bimonthly kink workshop,” he replied nonchalantly.

“O-oh,” she stuttered.

“My shift is about to end. Want to attend with me?”

She declined, embarrassed and red-faced, scurrying back to her table in the corner of the shop – a decision she instantly regretted when Jaime volunteers to display shibari techniques. Peaking over her novel, Brienne is entranced. He confidently wraps the bondage rope around his lean body, creating a diamond design down his torso.

It was impossible not to imagine him in the rope and nothing else.


	7. July 22, 2020

Holding his ass firmly, Brienne slowly entered Jaime. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes half-lidded with hazy pleasure. She snapped her hips, burying the dildo deep inside her lover. They both moaned, unrestrained. She needed to hear him that night, needed to remember every detail of his golden body.

Thrusting again, and again – building arousal from a simmer to a boil – there was nothing Brienne wanted more than for Jaime to lose himself under her. His pleasure was her pleasure, and her pleasure was his.

“ _Brienne,_ ” he cried out, arching his back into her.

One hand squeezed the round of his ass while the other snaked around his body, settling on his hardened cock. Brienne stroked it as she fucked him, relishing the obscene sounds he made.

When Jaime came in long, joyous bursts, she held him, her strong arms a sturdy cradle.

She didn’t want this to be goodbye.


	8. April 25, 2020

Jaime stood outside the door, uncharacteristically nervous. He had changed his clothes three times before settling on jeans and a button down and had chewed at least eight breath mints before leaving his apartment. Knocking, he unconsciously held his breath, waiting in excitement and anxiety for his date.

“Hey,” Brienne greeted him, breaking into a shy smile.

The sight of her freckled face calmed his nerves, and he offered his arm to her. She took it, wrapping her warm hands around his arm.

Leaning in, he kissed her lips softly.

“I think that’s supposed to happen at the end of the date,” Brienne whispered, her face still close to his.

“I couldn’t wait,” Jaime sighed happily.


	9. May 1, 2020

They kissed, slowly at first. Brienne’s overwhelming shyness kept Jaime at arm’s length, but that night a hunger permeated every touch.

“ _Jaime_ ,” she sighed, holding him tight against her body.

Slipping his hand underneath the thin fabric of her shirt, Jaime cupped the slight swell of her breast, running his fingers over the nipple. Her hips surged against his, and Brienne felt the hard length of him.

“Do you want to?” he asked, near panting with want.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispered.

They stripped ungracefully and with purpose. He could barely roll the condom on before Brienne sunk down on him, the grip of her wet heat almost taking him to the edge. Without the chance to second guess herself, Brienne pinned Jaime’s wrists above his head as she rode him, relishing the look of shocked pleasure on his beautiful face.

They didn’t last for much longer after that. As Jaime laid his head on her chest, he sighed in sated contentment.

“I talked to my brother about you today,” he said softly. “I referred to you as my girlfriend. Is that OK?”

“Yeah, it is,” Brienne replied with a fierce blush.


	10. August 10, 2020

“Jaime! Hello, I’m talking to you,” Arianne sighed in frustration.

“Sorry boss,” he mumbled.

“Are you OK?”

“I just…miss her.”

Jaime knew he sounded pathetic. He _felt_ pathetic.

It had been days since he last heard from Brienne, who was somewhere on the narrow sea where phone reception was spotty at best. Knowing she would be gone for months at a time didn’t dull the ache he felt when he recalled the way her eyes shined in moonlight or the breathy way she would sigh his name in the morning.

He missed her. He loved her.


	11. September 20, 2020

Brienne stood on the ship’s deck, salty wind whipping her blonde hair. After weeks of rain, she was drunk on the sunlight peaking through parted clouds. As the shoreline came into view, her heart raced.

Jaime stood at the dock – looking as brilliant as a lighthouse on Tarth, even more beautiful than she remembered. When Brienne’s feet touched solid ground, she all but jumped into his arms.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Jaime said as they tightly embraced.

“I love you,” she blurted out.

He smiled and kissed her, and kissed her again, and again.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
